Girl, Interrupted
by newportz-princess
Summary: Marissa and Ryan are at a movie theater. Their night is stopped short by a rather large man that sat in front of Marissa who seemed to have a chronic farting problem. AU. RM. Random, pointless one shot that I hope you enjoy :


**Disclaimer: The O.C. is most certainly not mine. Although I had a rather awesome-ass dream the other night where I did own it…**

**Summary: Marissa and Ryan are at a movie theater ready to watch some pointless chick flick Marissa has chosen. Their night is stopped short by a rather large man that sat in front of Marissa who seemed to have a chronic farting problem. **

Ryan and Marissa made their way into the movie theater. Marissa had insisted on them seeing some chick flick set in France.

Sitting happily for the movie to start, Marissa sipped her coke and took a handful of popcorn and shoved it mindlessly into her mouth.

"You'll love this movie Ry," she assured her boyfriend, who was near falling asleep…and the movie hadn't even began.

"Uh-huh…" he replied, yawning. Marissa frowned at this, but decided to let it slide as the theater went dark and the movie flashed onto the screen.

A few more people were still milling in, but that hadn't bothered the ecstatic blonde-haired teenage girl…that is, until some fat guy decided to make the seat right in front of Marissa his home for the next couple hours.

"Uh, excuse me, sir, uh, could you please move," Marissa asked as politely as possible. Ryan smiled in amusement.

The guy turned around and said flatly, "No."

Marissa was taken a back. She then said, "But, uh, I can't see."

"Too bad love."

Marissa sighed in frustration and tried her hardest to focus on the movie she had just missed a few minutes of, but the god-awful sounds, and not to mention smells of the mans farts were definitely a mood killer for Marissa, even though Ryan had fallen asleep quite comfortably to it – although he did occasionally cough and twitch his nose.

"This is getting silly. Could you please just move over one friggin' seat?" Marissa asked him.

"No," he replied.

"Please!"

"Shut up." Marissa heard someone further back in the audience yell at them.

She left the problem to rest for a few more minutes, but the mans chronic farting was really disturbing the peace. She began to giggle, as the disgusting-ness of the situation was just too much and needed to be laughed at. When he didn't stop, the giggling was paused and displeasure painted her facial features.

"Ugh, come on, move!" she pleaded.

"Nope."

Marissa shook Ryan until he woke up. "Ryan, can you please ask him to move his fat, farting butt over a seat?"

Ryan chuckled. "Is he still giving you grief?"

"Yes!"

Ryan took a long breath out, and then asked the man, "Hey man, could you maybe move a seat over? My girlfriend can't see the screen and she's been anticipating this movie for a while."

"Are you saying I'm fat? I'm so fat that she can't see past me, is that what you are saying? Huh punk?"

"No, no, I didn't mean that at all man, it would just be really helpful if you could move over a seat."

"Yeah right dude. You and me, outside, right now." The man paced out of the movie theater and waited for Ryan outside.

"That didn't take long. Thanks Ryan." Marissa kissed his cheek and settled back in to enjoy the movie.

Not too long later, Ryan and Marissa could hear the faint sound of the man rattling at the doors to come back in.

"Shame," Marissa whispered into Ryan's ear. He sniggered, and then kissed her softly on the lips. "Ryan the movie!" Marissa pointed out.

Ryan reached back in for her lips and kissed them again. "The movie sucks," he admitted, continuing to kiss Marissa. "I can think of something that would be much more entertaining."

"Oh really? And what would that be?" Marissa asked, her grin a tad on the mischievous side.

"Um, something involving me, you and a certain pool house I know a guy has all to himself," Ryan said.

"I could be persuaded," Marissa teased. She allowed Ryan to lead her out of the movie theatre. Passing fart boy in the process, who was being mauled by security.

**Fin.**

**Another random and completely pointless, short as anything one shot. It made no sense and was written really badly, but it was a bit of harmless entertainment. ;)**


End file.
